


Hide and Seek

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Hide and Seek, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: The eighth years play hide and seek, but then game ends early.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Hide and Seek

“Potter!”

Harry hid a smile as he pressed closer to the hedge he was hiding behind. Peeking around the corner, he wondered where Draco was. He could see the snow-covered trees in the near distance, some with red berries still clinging to them. But there was no sign of Draco. 

He couldn’t remember who had suggested the game of hide and seek, but the eighth years had jumped on it with glee. He did remember the look on Draco’s face when he was chosen to be the finder though and it made him smile. 

The next second, he found himself being tackled to the ground. He gave a muffled cry of surprise, then found himself looking up into Draco’s grey eyes. 

“Found you,” Draco replied with a smirk. 

“Did you have to sit on me?” Harry asked, though he wasn’t really bothered. 

“How else would I get you to stay still?” Draco asked. 

“Stay still for what?”

Draco didn’t answer, just leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“Oh,” Harry breathed, kissing back. 

They continued to kiss, until— 

“Game’s over! They’re snogging!” Ron called with a sigh as he rounded the corner and spotted Harry and Draco. “Again!”


End file.
